


Midnight Chat

by corikane



Series: Teenage Bounty Hunters - series 1 [13]
Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corikane/pseuds/corikane
Summary: It's never too late to talk, at least, Sterling seems to think so.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Blair Wesley & Sterling Wesley
Series: Teenage Bounty Hunters - series 1 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916662
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Midnight Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but - hopefully - sweet.

A noise inside the room woke her and her heart beat wildly.

"It's me," a voice whispered close and then the corner of her blanket lifted and Sterling slipped underneath it.

"You almost killed me. What're you doing sneaking into my room?" But Blair already knew the answer. Sterling had had something on her mind since she and their mom returned from the therapist. She hadn't been ready to talk about it immediately but it seemed that she now was.

Blair turned her head and noted that it was after midnight.

"I need to talk," Sterling whispered.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Blair whispered back only mildly annoyed now.

"Sorry," Sterling said.

Blair took a deep breath. She found Sterling's arm and pulled her closer. "What is it? Is it about that doctor?"

"No, Max is pretty... cool for an adult. They're non-binary. I've only ever read about that but never met anyone who is. It's kinda wild, I think."

"Really? Am I gonna meet... them? I wanna meet them," Blair said enthusiastically.

"Maybe you can come next time instead of mom. But don't say something embarrassing."

"Why would I say something embarrassing? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you to say something embarrassing," Sterling gave back but there was a smile in her voice even if Blair couldn't see it in the dark.

"Well, thanks so much. I bet you already embarrassed yourself in front of that supercool therapist, haven't you?"

"I called them m'am before I knew," Sterling confessed in a small voice.

Blair had to chuckle. "I knew it."

Sterling pinched Blair's arm and a mini fight ensued. It took a little while until they stopped hitting at each other and then they lay in the dark again, close but not linked. Blair stared at the ceiling and suspected Sterling to do the same.

"Do you still wanna talk about whatever you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

Seconds ticked by before Sterling answered. "I think I came out to mom today."

Blair turned her head to her. "You think? Does that mean you don't know?"

"I'm not sure," Sterling said. She scooched closer again, touching Blair's arm, and finally gripping her hand. "It was a little weird. I told her I was in love and she suspected it was Luke but then I said it was April but at that moment the waitress came with our food and I'm not sure mom heard. Honestly, with the way my heart was beating, I'm not even sure it was audible when I said it. And mom didn't say anything about it and I'm not sure she heard me."

"Oh. Why didn't you ask her?"

Sterling lay her head against Blair's shoulder. "Too scary. What if she did and she..."

"Didn't like it?"

A deep sigh was Blair's answer. They lay for a while in silence. Blair wondered if it could be true, could their mother be homophobic?

"Maybe she's just processing," she finally said. "Or maybe she didn't hear you."

"But wouldn't she have asked. I mean we were having a whole conversation. It would be weird if her food distracted her so much that she wouldn't answer, wouldn't it? Especially since it's about sex, she always wants to know when it's about sex."

"Is it about sex?" Blair asked.

"Well, we didn't have sex and I guess with everything's that's happened it's not gonna happen anytime soon. But being in love and having sex... mom always makes that connection, especially since she knows that I've been with Luke."

"True," Blair conceded. "You really thought about this, haven't you?"

"I'm obsessing over it since it happened."

"You know it's possible that mom is talking to dad about it right now, right?"

"I knoooow," Sterling whined. "Urgh," she added defeated.

Blair turned on her side and lay her arm around Sterling's middle. "They'll be okay. You're gonna be okay," she said with conviction. "And even if they're not okay yet, we're just gonna talk them into being okay. They can't tell you who to love."

"Thank you," Sterling said after a short moment she took to think about it. She buried deep into Blair's embrace.

"Are you sure you love her? Not because, you know, she's a girl. Just... it's still April, you know?"

Sterling chuckled. "Get over it, Blair. She's... amazing. And cute. And a brilliant kisser."

"Better than Luke?" Blair asked with a snicker of her own.

"Well, they have different techniques but, yeah, she's better. She doesn't just invade my mouth with her tongue like he does. Boys are always so aggressive."

"Oh, boys is it now?"

"I kissed a bunch of them at the Forensics Tournament. And most of them, yeah, they just wanna plunge into you."

That made Blair giggle. "Yeah, I bet they do."

"Stop it!" Sterling said but she couldn't hold back her own giggles.

Several minutes passed before they had each other under control again. They both lay on their sides now, facing each other, holding each other's hands between their bodies. Blair lay her forehead against Sterling's.

"You wanna talk to mom and dad about it again? Like, really talk?"

"I'm not sure. It's so scary."

"If you need backup, I'll be there."

"I know. Maybe on the weekend?"

"Just say when," Blair consented.

They lay like that a while longer, not talking. Blair felt closer to Sterling than she had since all the things happened. She wondered if she should try their telepathic connection again.

"I should probably go to bed," Sterling said into her thoughts.

"Yeah," Blair answered but she heard herself how reluctant her voice sounded.

"Is everything okay with you?" Sterling asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean... things are different right now."

"I know. Believe me, I want them to be back to normal too, I'm just not sure how to get there just yet."

Blair nodded. "I think what you did today, whether mom heard you or not, that was really brave." She could see Sterling smile at her, her eyes had adjusted to the dark for a while now.

"It just felt like something I needed to say. I'm always thinking about her, you know?"

"Yeah," Blair said and sighed.

"Do you still think about Miles?"

Blair nodded. "Far too often. I miss him. Not just the sex stuff but the laughing and the arguing and the talking and getting to know him. But maybe I didn't really get to know him if he could just not tell his parents about me. That still stings."

Sterling nodded. She knew, of course, how that felt. April would never be able to tell her parents about Sterling either and yet it was different.

"I need something else to occupy my mind," Blair said.

"I thought that we could form a study group before finals. With April and Hannah B and Ezekiel. Maybe Luke if he wants to."

"Do you think that's wise having your former and current crush in the same study group?"

Sterling shrugged. "I'm not gonna hide who I am. Luke is gonna find out sooner or later that I'm bi."

"It's gonna blow his mind."

"I know."

"Let's ask them tomorrow. We could meet this weekend and make a study plan if everyone's in."

Sterling chuckled in the dark. "I've never seen you so eager to study."

"You know me, I'm just here for the drama. Also, I need something to do, and if I know you like I know you, you're gonna spend the rest of the week buying color-coded everythings and you're gonna make me help."

"That's true," Sterling agreed. She leaned forward and kissed Blair on the cheek. "I'm gonna go to bed now."

"You're gonna dream about all the office supplies you're gonna buy, aren't you?"

"Yes, probably."

"Nerd."

Sterling slipped out of Blair's bed. "I love you, Blair-Bear."

"Love you too, nerd." She was asleep before Sterling had even closed the door behind her.


End file.
